Snowman
by guardianluver
Summary: Kaiko is a lonely child, but then one day she builds a snowman. And everyday, she goes to see the snowman... crying and telling him everything... and then that's when the snowman turns into a companion... upon all her adventures... forever in time. Based off of the song 'Snowman'. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Snowman-**

 _Kaiko is a lonely child, but then one day she builds a snowman. And everyday, she goes to see the snowman... crying and telling him everything... and then that's when the snowman turns into a companion... upon all her adventures... forever in time. Based off of the song 'Snowman'._

* * *

 **NOTE- BEFORE STORY BEGINS, KAIKO IS NOT RELATED TO THE SNOWMAN (KAITO) IN ANY MANNER. IF YOU WISH TO TELL ME THAT KAIKO IS THE GENDERSWAP OF KAITO IN THE SHION FAMILY, I WILL TELL YOU- READ THE INTRO. I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY TO YOU. THANK YOU!**

 _Actually, just once, I saw a shooting star. At that time, I wished for happiness. I wanted my family not to change, I wanted my life to remain the same, as it was with a perfect, beautiful manner. But then, I grew up._

 _I swallowed down everything that I wanted to scream, everything I wanted to cry. I swallowed it all and held up my tear-streaked face, wiping away the worries... but I was just deluding myself. Life changed, even after seeing the shooting star._

 _My parents died. My sisters and I got separated. I never saw my brothers again. And the shooting star... was just bad luck to me. But then, school started. When I was introduced as the newest student, I was treated as everyone's favorite punching bag. Everyone hit on me and teased me, bullied me, told me to kill myself, and yet I held my head... higher and higher._

 _But it wasn't any use, was it?_

 _No, because you see how I'm like, thinking over something stupid. Then the winter came... and snow fell down from the sky like my tears... to the ground._

* * *

 **END OF PROLOGUE.**

 _Did you enjoy? Leave a review and let me know what I need to fix, change, or if you enjoyed it. I do appreciate criticism, but no profanity please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowman**

 _Chapter chapter chapter! Chapter chapter chapter! Foreshadowing today! Along with 'Snowman' lyrics. You will also get to meet some of the Shion family!_

* * *

"Onee-chan...!" I said. "I'm home!" Akaiko, my sister, looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hi, Kaiko-chan. How was your day?" She should know. I'm a class joke.

"I found another flower on my desk today. What should that tell you?"

"They really must hate us... and you," Akaiko said sadly. "But there's nothing we can do about that. We're poor, and there's nothing we can do about that. Look, Kaiko, can you at least just try and act like you like it?"

"Tough!" I replied. "Look, Akaiko, if you really wanted to make me happy, you would've at least let me return back home!"

"But that's even tougher, you see. I mean, mother and father are dead! You can't go back without being forced to come straight back home, Kaiko. I'm sorry." I bit my lip and gritted my teeth.

"FINE! Like I really cared anyways!" I glared at Akaiko and I stormed into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. Then, I started to cry into my pillow, missing my brothers, missing home, and cursing that one shooting star that had passed by, marking my curse.

"Kaiko... don't you want to at least do your homework?" I threw open the door and yelled,

"IT'S THE LAST DAY BEFORE THE WEEKEND! IT'S NOT DUE TILL MONDAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I turned around and began to sob again, before slowly I was pulled into a fretful sleep. And slowly... I began to dream...

" _I want to be with you"  
Someone's wish brings me to life  
The one time a year, the magic of winter  
I can begin to move, I am a snowman_

 _A shadow of what looked to be a snowman was on the ground... but I never realize that I'd ever built a snowman. And then, another voice, a more boyish voice rather than the deep voice that spoke before sang,_

 _I'll tell you what  
you change all the darkness in your heart to whiteness like snow  
Let me show you the ropes.  
You can do it.  
Snow falls on our wake_

 _I realized my body was surrounded in snow. I tried to reach out, cry for help, but I was unable to move. I gave out a cry like a desperate, starving loner,_

 _"Help... me!" I wailed. Was this how it was going to be? Was I completely unable to stop it? I was going to die a silent, private death from within snow... then, a white, gloved hand appeared and a boyish voice said,_

 _"Come on! You're going to be alright, I promise."_

I woke with a start. I peered outside my window and to my surprise, snow was falling down like fluff and my face spread into a smile, but something was odd about it. It felt weird. And then, I realized... I hadn't smiled for a long time. It felt horrible, unlike me. I finished staring outside and walked down the stairs. Akaiko was busy filling out paperwork and some of the other sisters who lived with us (others were living in different houses due to us being in an orphanage for a while) were busy chatting.

"Omigod, Nigaiko, seriously! _WOULD IT KILL YOU TO NOT WEAR GREEN?_ " Kikaiko whined. "Try some bright yellows! Or pinks, like Mikaiko! Or reds! Like Akaiko does, but if you're gonna talk seriously, we're like a family of Skittles, for god's sake!"

"Well, that's what Kaito always said, before we had to leave," Nigaiko said. "I miss him, but back to the subject of clothes... yellow just doesn't suit my green hair..." Kikaiko sighed, then stuck out her tongue. Nigaiko giggled and then turned to me, and said,

"Oh, good morning, Kaiko-chan!" Nigaiko said to me. I gave a dry smile and replied with,

"Good morning. Whose turn is it to make breakfast?"

"Mikaiko," Kikaiko said, opening up her iVocaloid 6 and beginning to play games on it. I saw her fingers flying over and saw little goats being fused together. Goat Evolution.

"Right! She said she was making pancakes today…" Nigaiko started to talk about what she was going to order from Mikaiko onee-chan with a dreamy expression on her face. I sighed and went over to my backpack, unzipping it and pulling out homework.

"I should probably get a start on this…" I mumbled softly.

[…]

I finished the final, sloppy letter with a flourish and sighed. I checked outside. The snow was still falling down thickly and I had an idea…

I grabbed my coat and scarf, along with a hat and rushed outside, carrying a broomstick and a bucket.

"Hey-hey… Kaiko! Where are you going?" Akaiko cried.

"Somewhere!" I replied loudly.

"Did you finish your homework, at least?" Akaiko asked.

"I did! Now I am leaving!" I began to walk. "And I am going!" I ran into the backyard, sighing as the cold air touched my face. I began to roll up the snow, gathering it into a giant ball. I gathered another ball and stacked it on top. I pulled out some black stones and placed together the face of the snowman, and inserted a carrot.

I placed my bucket on top of the snowman's head, then inserted the broomstick as the snowman's right hand, including a stick for its left. I finally looked at my beautiful work, and I smiled softly.

"You'll be my friend, snowman…" I whispered. "I want to tell you everything I can't say to everyone else."

"Hey, is that a snowman?" I turned around. It was a yellow-haired boy, whose hair stuck up, like a bunch of bananas.

"Um, yeah… who are you?"

"It's Len. Kagamine Len." He held out his hand to shake, a white gloved hand. I held out my own and we shook hands.

My heart pounded, once, twice. And Len smiled.

* * *

 **END**

 _Sorry it's a bit SHORT, but I think that this chapter reflects on certain parts- If you watch Snowman, the version by googoo888 you'll see the parts about Len and Kaito singing together…_

 _And read the lyrics, they tell you stuff! And also, in Japan, a common form of bullying is to place a white flower on a student desk. It only appears when a student dies. However, placing a flower when the student is alive means I wish you were dead._

 _Bye! Also, CLAWS will be updated, don't worry! I AM WORKING HARD!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Snowman**

* * *

"Put down your pen, everyone!" Kamui-sensei called, his purple ponytail swishing behind him like a horse with its tail dyed purple. "The test is over." I sighed and handed my test towards the person in front of me. It was like a slow-motion film, until Kamui-sensei had gathered all the tests.

The bell rang, and with a loud scraping of chairs everyone got up and fled for the door.

"The test grades will be in PowerSchool by tomorrow!" Kamui-sensei yelled. "If you're concerned about your grade, you should check!" Everyone ignored him and ran out of the room, eager for recess. Of course. To hang out with their friends, obviously. Easy for _them_ to say. I didn't have any friends.

At school, I was known as a blue-haired freak. And Miku was always the idol. For god's sake, _green hair!_ I looked up and then I broke into a smile. "Nigaito!"

Nigaito Shion. Prodigy in teaching. He gave me a smile. "Hey, little sis!" He ruffled my hair and I yelped,

"Stop it, onii-chan!" Nigaito had decided to teach at my school. Kaito, as Nigaito had said, had insisted on it so he could keep an eye on me. Plus, it was extra income.

"How do you think you did on the test?" Nigaito asked me, adjusting his black glasses. He didn't need them. He just liked them, but he did look rather smart in them.

"Okay. I didn't understand question 15 or 16, but I assume it was because I didn't pay attention to chapter 7 of _Walk Two Moons_ ," I said ruefully. Nigaito grinned.

"Hey, maybe I'll talk to Kamui and make him change his mind about it," Nigaito said, grinning. "Alright, then, little sis, see you later. Kaito says hi. He also says," Nigaito's voice dropped to a whisper, "to eat lots of ice cream, too."

"What? Why?! It's winter!" I yelled in outrage. "Unless they're snow daifukus, then no!"

"Hey, he said it," Nigaito said. "Run along now, Kaiko-san. I'm ruining my image as a teacher." I gave a wave goodbye and ran for the outside. Unfortunately, I was then cornered by the mean girls. The Hatsune twins. Of course, they were the idols of our school.

Hatsune MiKou and Hatsune Miku. Looks like their parents had some really bad originality. Frankly speaking, so did ours, but I didn't care. I _liked_ my name.

"What is it, freak girl?" Hatsune MiKou sneered. "Got no friends to play your Pokemon with?" I gave a glare. "Personally, in my opinion-"

"Sorry, I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn," I said, surprising myself with my own daring. "So shuck off."

"Hey, b****," snarled Miku. "Haven't your parents taught you how to speak? Oh right, they're dead. Sorry."

"A b**** is a dog, a dog barks," I said in a monotone voice, "bark grows on trees, trees grow in nature, and nature is beautiful. So thanks for calling me beautiful!"

"Shut up!" MiKou shoved me. I barely moved. Just so you know, they weren't very strong. When I was little, I did actually do kendo before I decided to quit. "You ugly little idiot! Do you think you're some sort of hot shot?! You'll pay for what you said. If it's the last thing we do!"

"I'm fabulous, not a mirror. Haven't you looked at yourselves lately? Who are you to say I'm ugly, you trolls with warts?" I asked. Their faces purpled and they stormed off, the crowd of kids parting for them like Moses parting the Red Sea.

After they left, I gave a puff and sighed. I would _never_ fit in with the snobs at this school. I heard a pounding of footsteps and then,

"Oh hey! You're that girl I met!" I looked up to see a boy with hair like a bunch of bananas. "You're Kaiko Shion, right?"

"Oh, right! You're Len Kagamine!" I said. "Oh, nice to meet you!"

"Let me guess, the Hatsunes gave you some trouble," Len said. "Do you want to hang out with my friends and me?"

"Um, okay!" I said. "Sure, it is kind of lonely." Len smiled.

"Sure, follow me."

[…]

"This is Rin. That's her brother, Rinto. This is my sister Lenka!" Len said, showing me his friends. "And this is Mikuo. He's a bit more decent than his sisters, don't worry." Mikuo smiled.

"Hey, you're Kaiko-san, right? My sisters have been talking nonstop about how you're a gigantic idiot," Mikuo said. "Do you want to play Rich Man, Poor Man?"

"You mean, Dai Ah Min?!" I said excitedly. "I'm really good at that game!" Mikuo smiled and drew out a deck of cards.

[…]

"This is hard!" Rin complained. "NO fair! There's no way in heck you could've drawn that-"

"But I did!" I said, with a satisfied smirk. "Revolution!" I drew out a set of cards.

"No way!" Mikuo said. "You can't do that! That's against-"

"No it isn't!" Lenka dismissed Mikuo. "Counter revolution!" She drew out a same set of cards.

We all laughed loudly at Mikuo's extremely red face, purpling.

[…]

I walked back home, a bit overwhelmed. It had to be the first time I wasn't hated by everyone. Rather, they seemed to like me and wanted to genuinely want to hang out with me, a blue-haired freak.

"Hi, Snowman-san," I said, looking at the snowman I had built just yesterday. "I made a friend. Well, more than one, for a change. I'm really happy. You know," I said, dropping my things on the snow. "You're kind of like my brother. He'd always listen to me. He really did care, listening to me ranting about how horrible my life was and how people were mean to me.

"He really did care. So, you're like him, because you listen. Thanks." With that, I picked up my things and turned away, walking back home in the snow.

* * *

 **Did you like the chapter? Rin and Len aren't related in this, she's related to Kagamine Rinto. Yeah. The story hasn't bloomed fully, but don't worry, it will *ahahaha***

' **Snowman' the song will really help you if you want to listen to it. You'll see, or rather, infer what happens.**

 **The following was a bit of a reenactment of what happened to me in Language Arts, except the part about Nigaito and questions 15 and 16. I got a 10/12 on my quiz, though. XD**

 **Guardianluver is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snowman**

* * *

The period was ending, people crowding around the door waiting for recess. But then, we were abruptly interrupted with a loud scream:

"I'M HUNGRY, GODDAMMIT! I AM IN A HORRIBLE MOOD!" Lenka screamed, and kicked Rinto's desk. Rinto's face purpled in anger and he grabbed Lenka's collar and Lenka grabbed Rinto's.

"You're lucky you were born woman, you damn Yankee!" Rinto yelled in anger. "Otherwise I'd have killed you in an instant!"

"It's because I was _born_ woman that I did that, you damn idiot!" Lenka shrieked. I giggled softly at their outrageous looks, and turned to Len, asking,

"What does he mean by Yankee? Does it mean that she was actually in a gang when she was young-?"

"Yes, she was," Len cut me off. "She was a complete delinquent and wouldn't come to school no matter what, but since she met Rin she's been getting better… but then again…" He glanced over at the struggling Lenka and Rinto and sighed.

 _Bong, bong, bong…_

The bells tolled and everyone grabbed their things and walked outside for their lockers. It was getting better that I had managed to find friends, friends who accepted me for my weirdness and my loneliness.

Upon suggestion, we all decided to join the Choir club. Unfortunately… Miku and MiKou were also in the club, and lucky me, I got to see them every day because we were supposed to all have lunch together. Bloody brilliant, I say. It didn't make matters any better when Miku and MiKou glared daggers at me.

"Mikuo?" Miku said snottily. " _What_ in the name of mankind are you doing with _them?_ " Mikuo faltered for a second. But he coughed, and gestured.

"These are my friends, Imouto," Mikuo said suddenly.

"Them?" Miku turned up her nose. "Why would you have _them_ as friends? You didn't join the Choir club just because these tone-deaf losers wanted to, did you? MiKou and I are going to rock this." The bouncy teacher, Ms. Megurine walked into the room, her waves of pink hair flowing behind her.

"Alright class, sit down, sit down!" she said. We all took our seats in chairs and she tallied off the names, and when she got to me, she said,

"Ah, I remember! Mr. Shion said that you're his sister," she said, smiling at me. "No worries, you're perfectly fine here." I gave a hesitant smile.

"Alright everyone, I want you to perform a song of your choosing for us, it's a bit of an evaluation for your strengths and talents," said Ms. Megurine. "I have plenty of songs that you can choose, and you'll just request it. It's more karaoke to test your ability to read lyrics and to move to the music. Is that fair?"

We all nodded.

"Alright then!" Ms. Megurine said. "I'll give you… say, fifteen minutes to decide what you want and then we can see your singing ability."

Everyone shuffled for the stack of music sheets. Rin had selected a song called _Tokyo Teddy Bear_. She seemed to be mouthing the words silently under her breath as she scanned the score. Len selected the song _Servant of Evil_ and was busy moving according to the rhythm he was going to sing.

I was still undecided. I shuffled and shuffled until I pulled out a song called _Electric Angel._ I decided to go with the song. Lenka had decided to do a song called _Black Rock Shooter_ and Rinto _Senbonzakura._

Even Mikuo had seemed happy with a song. He'd selected the song _Dancing Samurai._

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Megurine said. "Everyone ready to sing?!" We all nodded. "Alright then, Rin! Why don't you go first?"

Rin began to sing fiercely, singing,

 _With increasing vanity, I take the patterned paper  
If it's alright, I'll substitute some pieces  
I grumbled that all I wanted was to be loved  
If only I could find some sharper scissors still, I'd cut off that face of mine_

She jabbed down and everyone gave a gasp as she grabbed the scissors, and slashed. However, her face was not sliced off.

"Alright, that was beautiful!" Ms. Megurine smiled. "How about Kaiko next?" I gulped.

"Good luck, loser," sneered Miku. "I'm looking forward to this." I began to sing as the music played…

 _I hate being alone,  
because I'll end up melting away in a lonely world.  
I like to spend time with you,  
because you really warm me up._

[…]

"Snowman-san…" I whispered. "Today was different. I never thought someone would accept me for who I was." The snowman remained where it was.

"I'll see you soon enough," I whispered.

[…]

 _I was born in the snowing night  
I was made by a broom as my right hand with a bucket hat  
Now, what are you doing here? A boy said "I lied to my mom"  
and began to cry  
My whiteness is from now,  
it can remove the darkness in your heart  
I'm staying with you  
His lies rolled over, grew bigger and hardened  
Those aren't broken with punching and kicking  
A ringing bell and a freezing scarf  
I tried to smile to encourage your cold face  
But I cannot with my fake eyes_

That girl… her heart was sad and lonely. I wanted to be able to comfort her… but I had to remember who I was.

* * *

 **Songs are awesome. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snowman**

* * *

Today is the weekend. But today also marks the coming of the Christmas season, and Len invited me to go shopping with the people I was now used to. Plus, he'd said, we could practice the songs that we had to sing for chorus.

"Are you going, Kaiko?" Akaiko asked me. I gave a nod and pulled out a scarf and wrapped my head in it. I gulped and exited the door, bracing through the cold wind. Len and the others waved.

"Yo! You made it, dude!" said Lenka, slapping me on the back, and I coughed. Mikuo grinned and then said,

"Since we're all here, who wants to go shopping? After all, we all need Christmas items." Len nodded and we headed for shops.

[…]

"Here, this would be awesome for Kaiko-chan!" said Rin, holding out an Alice band with a bow on top. Rinto shook his head disdainfully.

"Dude, you're not going to make her into one of _you,_ right?" Rin looked offended.

"My style is on point! Idiot!" Rin smacked Rinto on the head and they squabbled. Len rolled his eyes before Lenka pointed at a set of skull earrings and put them close to her ears.

"Those would be awesome for you, Lenka," I said softly. Lenka smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks for the flattery." We continued onwards, until Mikuo purchased a hat and shoved it on his hair, where the orange hat horribly clashed with his teal hair. Lenka shoved him and cackled,

"That looks horrible on you. Take it off." Mikuo stuck out his tongue and laughed before shoving it on my head. Apparently it was even worse on my head than on Mikuo's, because then Lenka grabbed it and chucked the hat at Mikuo, who stuck out his tongue again and put it on.

"Let's stop arguing, okay?" Len sighed, looking at his peers. "Come on, Kaiko, do you want to buy anything? If not, we can move on." I looked at the line of plushy toys and saw an ice cream plushy that I knew Kaito-onii-chan would like. I pointed at it and Len smiled.

"Alright. On me," said Len. He picked up the plushy and went to the cashier, ignoring my 'wait, what?' and paying for the gift. He handed the plushy to me and then I asked,

"But what do I give you in return?" Len gave a mischievous smile.

"Promise me you'll stick by my side, forever," he said, holding out his pinky. "That's all I'll ever ask you." I frowned, but I extended my pinky and we linked them. Lenka called out,

"Oi, lovebirds, we're going to get hot chocolate. Want to come? Afterwards, we're practicing at my place!" We followed Lenka out the door.

The others had cups of hot chocolate. Lenka took her cup from Rinto's holding hands and blew on it to quell steam.

"What were they doing?" Rinto asked mildly.

"Doing something," Lenka said. She waved an impatient hand. "Nothing much."

[…]

"Sugoi," I said, looking upwards at Lenka's and Len's house. "It's so huge."

"Thanks," Lenka said. "Make yourselves at home." She unceremoniously dumped her coat on the floor, and Len draped his over the couch. Everyone filed in and then I looked around for a place to put the ice cream plushy that was going to be Kaito's gift, but ended up placing it on top of my coat.

"Alrighty!" Rin said, looking round the house. "Where's your karaoke machine?"

"Downstairs," Lenka said. Len groaned.

"Are you going to be stomping down the-"

"YES I WILL BE STOMPING DOWN THE STAIRS AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME, PUNK." She ran down the stairs of the basement, literally stomping on every step to taunt Len.

"Omigod, I really wish sometimes she wasn't my sister," Len groaned.

"Hey, shota, I can really tell you don't care," Mikuo teased.

"Do not call me a shota, you fu-"

"Watch your profanity," said Mikuo, before stomping down the steps like Lenka.

"Wow!" I cried, looking at the karaoke room. "How do you fit all this into a basement?"

"Simple," Lenka said, pulling out a microphone and tossing it to me. "Simply by having a huge house." She smirked. "Now, who wants to sing their assigned song first?"

"Shouldn't you be singing Lenka Lenka Night Fever?" snickered Len. Lenka looked embarrassed, but she sighed.

"Look, Len, whatever, but Ms. Megurine said that the song suited me, did you know it was actually for her?" Lenka tossed Len a mike. "I doubt you'd like it if Rin and Kaiko sang 'Len-Kyun Nau,' right? Apparently it was for a different Len back then."

"We are _not_ singing Len-Kyun Nau," Rin said bossily. "We're going to sing other songs."

"Come on, let's practice," Lenka said. "Fine, I WILL sing Lenka Lenka Night Fever." She began to sing.

 _Lenka Lenka Night Fever!_

 _Dance to popping rhythms,_

 _And forget anything graceful_

 _Lenka Lenka Night Fever!_

"Your sister really has some voice," Rinto admired.

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"Hell no!"

"Right," Len smirked.

[...]

"Hi, Snowman-san," I said, running a hand on the cold snow. "I can't believe I managed to survive another day with friends." It could've been my imagination, but I could have sworn the snowman smiled a bit wider upon me saying that. "Thanks for listening to this girl's rambling, on and on, time and time again."

The snowman seemed to try and move towards me to give me a hug. To be honest, I would've been both surprised and shocked.

I smiled and disappeared, before realizing: _GODDAMMIT. THE ICE CREAM PLUSHY._

[…]

"Kaiko-chan! Where are you going?" Akaiko screamed, looking at me running for Len and Lenka's house.

"I forgot my gift for Kaito nii-chan!" I screamed to Akaiko. "I'll be right back! I promise!"

[…]

"Um, so you forgot the plushy?" Len asked. "Alright, here," he picked it up and handed it to me. "I realized you forgot until too late. Here."

I could've been mistaken, but our hands touched once.

Len's face had blushed a bright red for a second, but he shook it off and I turned around, thinking I must've seen something wrong.

* * *

 **AWW. I have pairings, lel. Sorry I've been MIA, but I've been lazy and busy with scripts and classmates that are complete a**h*les and so, yeah.**

 **Lenka Lenka Night Fever is the same thing as Luka Luka Night Fever, but simply by changing the 'Luka' into 'Lenka.' That song is going to play an important role.**

 **SO. At this moment, who do you ship?! Let me know in the reviews… then I will answer them in the upcoming chapter.**

 **This is Guardianluver out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Snowman**

* * *

I sighed as I woke up, and then promptly I smacked my head onto the cement ceiling. Oh right, I remembered now: I was sleeping on a set of three bunks, me being on the top. I rubbed the lump that had now formed, cursing under my breath.

"Kaikooo~ today's your turn to make breakfast~" said Mikaiko. Oh right, how could I forget?

"Alright, alright!" I yelled, and tugged on my school uniform, running down the stairs while tying up my apron. "Why are you so pushy?"

"Because we are all waiting for you," Mikaiko said, grinning. I imagined what she looked like as she spoke, completely off the wall hyper and bouncing around like she had ants in her pants.

"What do you even want for breakfast?" I sighed.

"Um…" Mikaiko didn't say anything. "Gyouza, I guess?"

"Are you _kidding_ me? That's way too fancy for breakfast. I'm making some _onigiri,_ " I said. Mikaiko seemed to think it was a good idea, and said,

"Alrighty-o, then. Rice balls it is!"

[...]

"Hey, Kaiko! You made it!" Lenka congratulated me, slapping me hard on the back. "We have our chorus club meeting, today, remember? Don't forget about the songs we had to practice!"

"Don't forget about Lenka Lenka Night Fever, which you had to practice," I replied.

"RRR… can we not mention the really embarrassing song I have to sing?" Lenka whined. "Ms. Megurine chose it, could I complain?" Len gave me a nonchalant wave and said,

"Hey, Kaiko. How are you?"

"Fine," I replied. Len smiled.

"That's good. Everyone has to be fine," Len said. "I want everyone around me to always smile."

"That's sweet, Len-kun," said Rin's voice. She and Rinto had arrived on the scene. "Nice to know that you care about all of us!" Len was blushing brightly, and then Mikuo came over and said,

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Oh, Mikuo-san!" I said. "So… um… are your sisters here today?"

"Nope," Mikuo said. "Both of them caught equally annoying colds and so, they will not be here at school today." He looked at me. "You guys really don't get along, do you? I can tell by your face that you're relieved."

"Yeah, I am," I said softly. "I just don't get along with them."

"They don't really like me, either," Mikuo said. "They really don't like anyone but each other, which is as narcissistic as hell."

"Heh, good point," I said. "Come on, I think that's the bell." We all parted and headed for class.

[...]

"Alrighty, class, we will begin our drama unit today! So, you've all been working on the worksheet I have shared with you," said Mr. Kamui. "Get into your partnerships, I'll give you twenty minutes to work, and before the period is over we will review everything!" I looked at my partner, Iroha.

"Want to split up the work?" I asked her. Iroha nodded enthusiastically.

"Totally!" she said. "How 'bout this, I work on the Benjamin Franklin and the important American contemporary playwrights, while you finish up the Elizabethan drama thing?"

"Alright then," I said. "Let's go!" We began identifying sources, laughing and talking to each other. Iroha was with what some of the school called the 'sporty type', along with two called Dex and Daina, two people whom I was sure I couldn't fit in with.

Iroha was a unique person, though, and it came to a matter of fact that we sat next to each other, so almost every day we'd have to partner up with each other.

"Alright everybody! Let's go over some of the answers," said Mr. Kamui. "So, what was something interesting you learned about Ben Jonson?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Kaiko?" he asked me.

"Um… Jonson got into a fight with a soldier and ended up killing him, and he took the soldier's weapons as prizes," I said, looking at the research Iroha and I had done.

"Great! Yes, he really was a bit too serious about these things," said Mr. Kamui. "Anything else anybody want to share?" We went around discussing the playwrights and then Mr. Kamui told us to take out our vocabulary and go over it.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and got prepared to leave for Chorus Club.

[...]

"So, you all made it back to the Chorus Club," Ms. Megurine said happily. "I'm so glad. Alright, then, does anyone want to sing their song first?" I tentatively raised my hand. "Oh, nice, Kaiko-san. Mr. Kamui always tells me you're a bit of the introvert type."

I blushed and walked up to the music player, selecting Electric Angel, and I grabbed the mic, pressing the on switch.

 _I love to sing, especially if it is for you_

 _Yet the reason is not_

 _Merely 'cause I'm made to function that way_

 _You always said that you really liked my voice_

 _And it made me so happy that I could just replay!_

[...]

The snowman was feeling something. Kaiko hadn't come to see him yet. Was lonely the correct way to put it? He assumed so.

He tried to move his hand. It twitched slightly. He tried to stand, his legs dug into the thick snow. They moved slightly.

Was it his imagination? Or could he see a bit of the world in front of his eyes? He didn't know. All that occurred to him was that he was waking up.

Waking up, as in growing consciousness. The power that he could possibly have was scaring him. He would stand here, and wait for Kaiko to come.

He could be patient, he really could wait that long… right? He understood that Kaiko had things to do, other than talk to him.

[…]

"Good job, everyone!" Ms. Megurine said. "So, here's an announcement: we'll be having a Chorus concert in the spring! So, everyone practice their songs and before winter break, we'll decide on the songs you'll sing."

"That's great," Lenka said. "So, we can go now?" Ms. Megurine said,

"Well, of course you can." Lenka threw her books in the air and yelled,

"SAVED!"

"I still want you to sing your song, though."

"DAMMIT!"

[…]

"Snowman-san, I came a bit late," I said, apologizing, before realizing what I had done. _Who am I kidding? I don't even think the snowman can understand it's me._ "How are you? Today, well, it was interesting, is all I can say."

The snowman seemed to say, _I'm glad._

I grabbed the spare scarf from my pocket and wrapped it around the snowman.

"That's for you," I said. "Goodnight."

* * *

 **WELLL…..**

 **That was one would call INTERESTING. I was under the influence of Twix bars, hyperness, and Lesser Dog.**

 **AS WELL AS OUR DRAMA TEACHER TAKING US TO THE CATWALK, WHICH WAS AS SCARY AS HELL. I WAS TOO WORRIED I'D FALL DOWN, BREAK MY BONES, AND DIE.**

 **That's why I'm going to make an oneshot of that.**

 **And Guardianluver is out. (still shaking from that godforsaken catwalk)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Snowman**

* * *

"Kaiko! Can you really believe that it's break already?!" Rin asked me excitedly. I swung my blue scarf around my neck and replied,

"Well, yeah, I can. After all, the calendar that's always listing events said so too. I'd have to say I was prepared."

"Geez, Kaiko-chan, lighten up! I just meant it came so soon. I was expecting it to take forever and ever!" Rin said this extremely dramatically. Rinto knocked her on the head with his fist and rolled his eyes.

"Kaiko is right. You're being too dramatic. Remember we have another chorus meeting today, alright? Mrs. Megurine wants a couple meetings even though we have break."

"That's so unfair!" Rin pouted. "I get that Ms. Megurine is very excited, but she can't do this to us!"

"Yes, she can," said Mikuo, coming up to us. "Yo."

"Hoi, Mikuo," Len said. "Where are your sisters?"

Mikuo looked at Len and replied,

"They transferred. Apparently I hanging out with you guys was way too much stress for their pea brains. They transferred to another district."

"Wow, that's like them," I said. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Since when did their decisions affect me?" Mikuo sniffed. "I said no. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh."

"Course, they were pissed. They hadn't seen any sort of reaction from me. My parents were proud of me being independent, but I doubt my sisters will forgive me. I don't care to be honest."

"They will probably kill you, Mikuo," Len said, patting Mikuo's back. "Nice knowing you, man."

"Shut up, dude. Who named you the king of sarcasm?"

"He's always been sarcastic, but not like me," Lenka said proudly. "That's my little Shota."

"Hey!" Len yelled. "I am only three months younger than you!"

"Yeah, yeah, dear Shota," Lenka said fondly, patting Len on the head.

"SHUT UP, LENKA!" Len roared, glaring at Lenka, but Lenka laughed and flicked Len in the forehead.

"Let's get to chorus."

[…]

"Alright everyone! I want to hear Rin and Rinto's duet today!" Ms. Megurine bounced on the balls of her heels. Rin and Rinto were singing 'Childish War', a song that suited their personality. Rinto sighed.

"The part we're having trouble on, right?"

"Yes, that's it. Practice makes perfect~!" Ms. Megurine said cheerfully. "The part where Rinto gets his solo, that's the part the both of you have trouble on."

"Alright, then, let's go." Rinto grabbed his mic and so did Rin, and then Rinto cleared his throat.

 _I decide with a crude retreat,_

 _But have an idea to beat,_

 _Giving into her puerile goals,_

 _We're head to head and toe to toe_

 _Who the hell do you think I am?!_

 _I'm the rulebook, that's the slam,_

 _Calling me dumb, thinking I'll run_

 _Maybe humility's not so bad-_

Rin interrupted his monologue by singing,

 _Now, now, everyone can you take my hand please_

 _It's only natural that I'm tranquil_

 _If you really didn't know I cheat by nature_

 _You know I'm reaching out for that one thing greater_

 _It's in my blood you know we're famous_

 _For our war strength_

 _This one there, that one there everywhere-_

 _I've won the war yes, Peace sign!_

Rinto snickered and said,

 _Right, right, right, right_

 _Guess who got a gold star for 'very good job'?_

Ms. Megurine clapped her hands.

"Bravo, excellent! Rin," Ms. Megurine turned to Rin. "I'd suggest you make the peace sign when you end up performing this, it'd add a really nice touch. Rinto, you did an excellent job with your part, though I'd emphasize the 'rulebook' part."

"Thanks, Ms. Megruine," Rin said. She turned to me and jabbed a finger at me, saying, "Alrighty, Kaiko, I want to hear your song!"

"Seriously, did you have to call me out?!" I yelped, my face turning bright red. "FINE, I will, then."

"Ah, right, Kaiko-chan, you're singing Odds & Ends, right? It's such a lovely song." Ms. Megurine handed me the microphone, and said,

"Alright, Kaiko, all yours."

 _You've always been hated  
Unlucky, you're made to do things  
And at last, get caught in the rain  
The wind blows away your favorite umbrella  
Saying "good work"  
The stray over there steps on your legs_

My voice was really sad, like I meant every word. It was true, though. It was as if no one loved me, but now I had friends who understood my hardship and bore it with me, they understood. It was that trait that made me love my friends, so, so much.

[…]

The snowman stood, lonely and still alone. He shifted a leg, it was slowly forming as Kaiko came by, day after day, sharing a piece of her hardship with him.

The snowman was waiting for Kaiko to return. He seemed to draw the connection that every time Kaiko came and shared hardship, he would grow more and more human-like. He just wondered what would happen when the time came that he was perfectly human.

Would he be able to see Kaiko? His supposed 'sister'? The way Kaiko talked about her family and her sisters and brothers and how she related her oldest brother, Kaito, to him, it was as if he, the snowman, was her brother's snow form.

He saw a bit of the scenery around him, but his eyes were blurry. He forgot about his fake eyes, and he was beginning to feel the scenery around him. He was becoming more alive, in the season of winter.

It was at this moment the snowman decided on a completely unoriginal name…

 _Snow Kaito._

[…]

"See ya, Kaiko!"

"Bye, Kaiko-chan!"

"See you, Kaiko-tan!"

I waved goodbye to all the people saying goodbye to me. It was happy knowing that I had friends who really cared about saying goodbye to me, unlike before. I was completely alone before.

I was uncomfortable with these friends, just because I was worried someday they'd turn on me and disappear from me. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. They wouldn't do that. They were close friends to me, I knew that.

I walked towards the snowman. I couldn't place it, but something seemed to be stranger with the snowman. How could I say it… it was becoming more like a human? The longer I stared at its face, the more I could see my brother, Kaito, in his coal eyes and the way he stood.

The scarf was still there, and I chuckled. The scarf really made him look like Kaito.

"Hey, snowman. Hmm… I think you might need a better name, don't you think? You're not like regular snowmen, are you?"

The snowman seemed to smile.

"What name would you like? Frosty, maybe?"

The snowman whispered softly, his voice lost into the wind…

 _I'd like Snow Kaito, thank you very much._

* * *

 **WELL, SNOWMAN-SEMPAI IS BECOMING HUMAN BY THE SECOND. And everyone derps out, song names, and this and that, this and that, this and that.**

 **The update is later than I'd usually like, because I went to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens (which shook my heartstrings, and I am struggling not to spoil it). Thank you for following Snowman, and I will see you all next time!**

 **Guardianluver out, Happy Holidays!** _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Snowman**

* * *

"Come on, Kaiko!" Lenka yelled. "We're gonna be late for our chorus club meeting!" I tried to catch up, but my eyes and legs were still extremely sleepy, because I'd just woken up. I trudged along, and called,

"Okay, yes, I'm coming… Lenka, you're a bit hyper, have you overdosed on coffee?"

Lenka appeared not to hear me, or rather, she just chose to ignore it. She pranced along and hummed something, while her brother trudged next to her, looking like he wanted to disappear down into a hole and die because of his sister's hyperactive ways. Mikuo was ahead of us, throwing snowballs at the windows if he came across a sizeable lump of snow, and Rin and Rinto were discussing something.

I smiled and considered how far I'd made it since the day when I was lonely. Everyone was friendly to me now, seeing as I was no longer an outcast, but sometimes I heard whispers I was a freak, which still made me self-conscious of myself. My friends assured me they'd always be with me, which made me smile.

[…]

"Alright, so everyone has a group of permanent songs they'd like to sing, right?" Ms. Megurine seemed overly happy once more. Everyone nodded. "Put your songs on this list right here," Ms. Megurine tapped a pencil onto a sheet of blank paper.

Lenka began scribbling down songs, and then Ms. Megurine said, "I'd love to hear you sing Lenka Lenka Night Fever, dear."

Lenka cursed under her breath and scribbled it down. Len came up next and wrote what he wanted to sing, and then Rin and Rinto, Mikuo, etc.

It was then my turn. I observed what everyone else had wrote…

 **LENKA: Lenka Lenka Night Fever, World's End Dancehall**

 **LEN: Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, Snowman**

 **RIN: World's End Dancehall, Tokyo Teddy Bear, Childish War**

 **RINTO: Senbonzakura, Crescent Moon, Childish War**

 **MIKUO: Dancing Samurai, The Snow Princess Is, Thousand Year Solo**

I laughed a bit when I saw it, seriously, Mikuo, were you really going to pretend to be a girl? I wrote down my name and the songs I wanted to sing.

 **KAIKO: Odds & Ends, Electric Angel**

I set down the pencil and Ms. Megurine trotted over to look at all the songs we'd listed. She said,

"I'd love it if you all had a beautiful ending song… hm, I know. It's called 'Sing and Smile', how about it? Six people are needed, it'd be perfect!"

"Really?" Lenka slapped me on the back. "In that case, Kaiko-chan should be our solo!"

"WHAT?" I yelped. Len said,

"If you don't want to be the solo, that's fine. We won't force you into something you don't want to do."

"No, I was just surprised," I said, laughing slightly. "I don't mind being the solo."

"YES, KAIKO-CHAN!" Lenka laughed, slapping me hard on the back.

"Gah, you can help me by not slapping me so hard!" I yelped.

"Sure, sorry, Kaiko." Lenka turned to Ms. Megurine and said, "What are the lyrics for the song?"

Ms. Megurine fished in her bag before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Everyone can get a line, if done right. Alright then, want to practice, everyone?"

"Sure!"

[…]

The snowman suddenly felt that he could move. He lifted up a hand, realizing a snow-like mitten covered it. He tested his eyes. He blinked, trying to see if his vision would clear. All of a sudden, it did. He stood up, and realized his legs worked. Somehow… with a little bit of magic, he had been brought to life. He realized that perhaps now he could see Kaiko, the girl who would always talk to him, with his own eyes.

One problem. He didn't know where the school was… what had Kaiko called it? She'd called it… oh, wow, he didn't even know. He managed to look around and he saw a tall building.

There was a girl, a blue-haired girl and a blue scarf. He tugged at the one at his neck… it seemed much like hers. He smiled and stood there, waiting for Kaiko.

[…]

"Heyy, Kaiko, who's that?" Lenka teased me. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, it's not my boyfriend-" I looked at the boy. It was a blue-haired boy, but it was a periwinkle-shade, and he smiled. He waved at me.

"Are you Kaiko?" he asked, looking at me. My throat completely clogged as I coughed out,

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Are you, or not?" the boy asked. "I'm Snow Kaito."

"Are you sure this isn't your boyfriend?" Lenka giggled. Rin and Rinto both stared at me like, _what the?_ Len just stared at the boy, completely dumbstruck. Mikuo whistled.

I said,

"He's my sibling! Yeah, totally…" I fibbed, not even knowing what to say. I was going to have a nice little chat with this guy afterwards. Lenka said,

"Nice to meet you, Snow-san. I'm Lenka, and this is my sibling Len. These two are Rin and Rinto, and the teal haired guy is Mikuo."

"Nice to meet you all," Snow Kaito gave a short and courteous bow.

 _Just like my brother would…_ I observed.

"I haven't been around to take care of my sibling," Snow Kaito said, patting me on the head. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

* * *

 **OH WOW, LOOK AT ME. Snowman will be getting a bit weirder by every chapter, don't worry… also, there's a reason why the Snow-Kaito is there, he'll be referred to as 'Snow-san' from now on.**

 **And I am really bad at names, I had a brain fart. But Guardianluver out for now~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Snowman**

 _Key for the singing in this chapter:_

 _E: Everyone_

 _K: Kaiko_

 _L: Len_

 _Le: Lenka_

 _R: Rin_

 _Ri: Rinto_

 _M: Mikuo_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Megurine clapped her hands. "Let's rehearse the _Sing and Smile_ song! Kaiko, stand in the center!" I gulped suddenly and grabbed my pom-poms. Lenka and Rin grinned and said,

"GO, GO, Kaiko-chan!" They both waved their pom-poms as well. I gulped. Ms. Megurine pressed the button of the stereo and then the upbeat music began to play. I cleared my throat and sang along with everyone else,

 _E: Yeah, we are going on singing,_

 _Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy_

 _We can change the world_

 _With a little bit of small love magic!_

The boys backed up as Lenka and Rin twirled around and jumped. Ms. Megurine watched us, a smile on her face.

 _K: Ah, a boring day comes today, too_

 _Are you gonna spend it with sighs again?_

 _Le: Hm, it's a fine day, you can meet something joyful_

 _Yeah, keep your spirits high_

 _R: Nothing changes with a blue mind_

 _I will share with you my best energy!_

Everyone danced for a moment before the boys leaped up and everyone sang,

 _E: Yeah, we are going on singing,_

 _Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy_

 _We can change the world_

 _With a little bit of small love magic!_

Mikuo winked and then sang,

 _M: Ah, that lovely girl passes today, too_

 _Are you gonna spend tomorrow thinking of her?_

 _L: Hm, tell her your feeling, don't keep it in your heart_

 _Yeah, take your courage and raise it high_

 _Ri: There are still many wonders,_

 _Be more, more hopeful!_

[…]

"Great job everyone!" Ms. Megurine trilled. "You guys did a wonderful job! I'm looking forwards to the Spring Concert that we'll have on March 3rd!"

"Really?" Rin gasped. "We're having a concert?!" She began jumping around screaming excitedly at the top of her lungs till her brother grabbed her by the neck to calm down.

"You already _knew_ about it, don't act surprised," Rinto said gruffly. Rin gave a horrible look at Rinto before Ms. Megurine said,

"Make sure you practice, we're having rehearsals in February!"

With that, she dismissed us. I looked around for Snow-san, who I had gotten to know. To be honest, I didn't even know who he was, he just… well, up and at it appeared out of nowhere and introduced himself to me. He was strange, but then again, he acted so much like my brother, though he refused to eat ice cream… he said something about that being cannibalism.

Cannibalism? I don't know what's in that guy's head! I spotted Snow-san by a wall, and I walked up to him. He smiled and said,

"Did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yes, why are you worried about it?" I asked curiously. Snow-san smiled and said,

"Because I'm your guardian, Kaiko. It's because… I don't know… I feel like I want to protect you." I tipped my head to the side and said,

"What do you mean, protect me?"

"You… uh…" Snow-san said, "You were kind to me, so I feel like it's my responsibility to protect _you._ "

"You don't have to, you know!" I yelped. "Uh… ah…"

"It's alright," Snow-san said. "I have my life to thank you for."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious. Snow-san looked at me with twinkling periwinkle eyes.

"I'm that snowman you made. Your gifts… your sharing of secrets with me… all those things that you gave me… it helped me become… like this." Snow-san looked at his hands. I began to feel curious, as one would do when faced with a weird person.

"So, if you're really the snowman, why don't you _feel_ like you're made of snow when I hold hands with you?" I shifted and clasped one of his own hands with both of mine. It… felt normal. I frowned. "C'mon, I'm going to get something from the bakery. Wait outside." If he really was a snowman, I didn't want to melt him with the warmth of the bakery.

I purchased a hot bun and walked outside.

"Here, let me observe what happens." I plopped the hot bun on his arm and he fidgeted uncomfortably. I poked his arm again only to gasp in utter shock as his arm… felt like it was _melting._ I quickly grabbed the bun and shoved it in my bag. Snow-san leaned down and picked up a lump of snow and attached it to his arm.

"So… you really _are_ a snowman…" I said weakly. Snow-san gave a smile and said,

"Of _course_ I am. Don't worry, Kaiko-chan, I'll be fine. I can stay outside, the cold… it doesn't bother me."

"Okay," I said. But I began to feel worried, because… what if Akaiko or anyone else saw him? "What about my sisters? They'll see you!"

"I can still act like a snowman if need be, Kaiko," said Snow-san, patting my hand. "So, don't worry, I'll be with you for as long as you need me to." That was reassuring, so I relaxed.

[…]

"Aw man, why do we still have school?" Rin mumbled. "It's starting so soon… I didn't even get to-"

"Do what?" Rinto asked.

"Finish my Super Voca Bros level," Rin whined, "Lenka and I were about to finish it!"

"Don't be pissy, we both know we can do it later," Lenka rubbed her knuckles across Rin's head. "Come on, we'll be late for our classes." They waved goodbye to me and I headed for science class. Mr. Yohio smiled at us as we sat down.

"Did everyone have a good new year?" Mr. Yohio asked. There was a murmur of assent and then Mr. Yohio announced, "We'll be having a new student this time around… please welcome her." He turned and said, "Mizki? You can come in now…"

It was a girl with a beautiful pink uniform and a pink hairpin in her hair.

"Konichiwa," Mizki said, bowing. "My name is Mizki. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

 **Meet new character, talk about Snowman, everything's nice. Have a Happy New Year everyone! Also the review system on FF is completely glitched so I might not see your reviews.**

 **But hey.**

 **Guardianluver out~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Snowman**

* * *

"Kaiko, can you answer this question?" Mr. Kamui asked, pointing at the board. I looked up and saw, ' _What is McCarthyism?_ ' I sighed and answered with,

"To accuse someone unfairly. John McCarthy wrongly accused people of being Communist, regardless of whether they were one or not," I said. Mr. Kamui smiled proudly and said,

"Correct, Kaiko!" Mr. Kamui turned to the class and said, "We won't be discussing this outwardly outside of class, I hope. However, the play and poem both discuss…"

I tried to pay attention to the teacher, but I began tuning out once I realized I understood everything that the teacher was saying. I put my head into the crook of my arm and passed out.

[...]

"Kaiko, Kaiko!" called Rin. "We have to get to chorus! Hurry up, you lazybone!" I groaned as Rin shook me awake. "I can't believe that you slept through the entire class! You didn't take any notes, did you?" I shook my hand and said,

"I know everything, so don't worry. I can't fail the test, I'm sure of this." Mikuo slapped me on the back and said,

"You're always so confident, Kaiko-chan. Come on, let's get to chorus." Mikuo waved and I followed him, and we headed for the Chorus room. We always had lunch before we started to practice, so I opened up my bento and found a square of white rice with an umeboshi in the middle, with some onigiri on the side. I smiled when I saw a Sticky-note stuck on the front: _Hey-hey, Kaiko, have a nice day- Your sister, Akaiko ^_^_ Everyone crowded around and looked at the note. Rin smiled.

"Isn't it nice that you have such a nice big sister?"

"It's not that fun sometimes. It's hard." I waved them away, uncomfortable at why they were crowding around. Mikuo opened his lunch, where a sparkler inserted into a sandwich was waiting for him. Lenka just doubled over in hilarious laughter as Len just stared at the thing like _what in the almighty f**k is that_ and Rin just was,

"Wow. Rich boy problems?" Mikuo glared.

"Shut up, we have a private chef and I keep telling him I'll make my own lunch but he's like 'nonsense' so here we are, happy birthday to me with this stupid thing." Mikuo just shoved the sandwich into his mouth, chucking the sparkler at Rinto, whose hair immediately caught fire after the sparkler came in contact with his hair.

Rinto punched Mikuo hard in the arm, who immediately created a food fight, with bits of cheese and other miscellaneous food-tidbits. Hip-hip. Ms. Megurine made disapproving noises as she came over to us.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough talking and eating food. Come now, we have to practice!"

[...]

 _I love to sing especially if it is for you_

 _Yet the reason is not_

 _merely 'cause I'm made to function that way_

 _You always said that you really liked my voice_

 _and it made me so happy_

 _that I could just replay!_

 _In my database it always was the same_

 _yet you taught me new meanings that I easily comprehend_

 _So from that day on_

 _my feelings overflew just for you_

 _patiently I'm waiting for you to call me!_

I turned around and danced once, before jumping into the chorus.

 _I don't care where I am_

 _just as long as I'm with you!_

 _And my digital heart_

 _will wonder what to do_

 _please just sweep me away_

 _like a gale force of wind_

 _and my heart will return from its deja vu!_

The song ended after a few more verses, and Ms. Megurine applauded me and smiled.

"Excellent job, Kaiko-chan, I think you have that down!" I bowed, bashfully blushing as Ms. Megurine called for Mikuo to come up and sing his song…

 _Mirror, Mr. Mirror on the wall, please stop_

 _saying I'm the fairest of them all_

 _as all the others' thorny stares are_

 _closing in on me!_

 _Acting nice and gentle she prepared a wonderful_

 _meal just for me_

 _but as I took my_

 _first bite_

Mikuo spread his arms as he sang,

 _She… smirked_

 _As I feel my consciousness fade away_

 _I begin to remember a fairy tale_

 _I heard so long ago!_

 _I wish that you, my prince, would wake me up from this_

 _white coffin that, I'm sleeping in_

Lenka was cackling at the top of her lungs. Sheesh, Mikuo played the act of a pretty prissy girl rather well. Rin and Rinto faced each other off in Childish War…

 _Rin: Once upon a time, yes a very_

 _long time ago, lived a family noble and old_

 _whose children were very 'close'_

 _and ON and ON it goes!_

 _Rinto: Hey do it right! Now to your throne_

 _the butler starts the show 'ready go!' A knife and a fork_

 _to point at your face_

 _I'll take you any day_

 _Rin: After all we're noble the middle class_

 _the greatest and richest family so don't ever look down on us_

 _so bow to us you peasants!_

 _Standing here's your prince and princess!_

 _We're here to call to attention all of your mistakes-_

 _Rinto: Hey hold up, hold up, aren't you lying again? Whaddaya_

 _bet you can't see through anything I throw at you?_

 _Rin: Right, right, right, right I'll leave 'em under you since you_

 _want it so bad (lol)_

That got Rinto angry, who immediately began singing,

 _Rinto: You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!_

 _Acting high and mighty around me like you're the queen_

 _Ready, aim, and fire! Gong that never tires!_

 _Rioting out tonight it's a war but not a fist fight_

 _Rin: Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double_

 _C'mon boy you gotta admit that I do it in style_

 _Thank you for buying at this_

 _Special bargain sale_

 _I thank you for your precious time and beat you fair and square_

 _Shwa!_

Lenka was laughing at the 'childish war' and I just gave a smile. Len and Mikuo were like, 'psychopaths all of you psychopaths'. My mind later drifted off to Snow-san. It wasn't like a regular scenario for a random boy that says, "It was because of you that I'm here" to appear randomly. Also… no one could replace my brother, as he claimed to be. He was a 'snow' version of my brother, as he said. I couldn't believe that. Kaito was special in his own, really weird way.

And what would happen in the spring? He'd disappear and melt, right? And I'd be left… without a brother, or a replacement. I wouldn't be able to see any of my brothers until summer break, where Akaiko said we would visit the beach house we all used to go to, where my brothers would be.

I felt completely horrible. What… what could I do?

* * *

 **WELL SUE ME FOR TEARING HEARTSTRINGS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ALSO THE HETALIA WORLD TWINKLE IS REALLY GOOD AND YOU SHOULD WATCH IT (of your own accord, obviously) ON GOGOANIME AND HULU OMIGOD IT'S GOOD**

 **Well after I've calmed down**

 **Guardianluver out~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Snowman**

 _Shameless self-advertising: Undertalia is now out! Please give it a look-see…_

* * *

Len twirled around constantly, trying to practice his dance moves for his song 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder'. Lenka was stifling a laugh until Rinto calmly reminded her of her spazzy, sparkly dance moves that she had made when she was practicing Lenka Lenka Night Fever. Lenka smacked Rinto upside the head for that insult, and then falcon-punched him into Cloud Nine. Mikuo immediately backed away and hastily began to practice 'The Snow Princess Is' instead of getting in the way.

Rin was making her own costume for 'Tokyo Teddy Bear'. She even ripped apart an old teddy bear and patched it up, even managing to imitate a fraying type of pattern. She backed away, holding up her handiwork to admire it. We all crowded around her to look and Rin turned and said,

"Isn't it so realistic? I'm very proud of it." We all nodded enthusiastically: Rin was right, it looked like something straight out of the garbage, or it was really old because someone loved it so much. Rin brushed her hands and said,

"I'm also making World's End Dancehall costumes for Lenka and I." Lenka came over and said,

"So, how are they working out?" Rin held up a black and white costume.

"I'm following Ms. Megurine's designs for it… She and someone else once did it once, I think." Lenka said,

"Rin, I'd never thought that you would have an interest in fashion and stuff like that. You could make your own fashion line when you're older!" Rin blushed and said,

"Nah, I'm not into that. This is just for fun. These'll probably break…" Rin turned to me and said, "I've got you an Electric Angel costume! You should see it, it's very kawaii!" I said,

"Rin-chan, you didn't have to!"

Mikuo poked his head into the room and called,

"Oh, by the way, we're gonna be singing Rin-chan Nau as well." Rin ran over to Mikuo and smacked him upside the head. Only to then realize that Mikuo was joking. She stormed back to the worktable angrily and slammed her fists onto it, toppling some of the work supplies. I gulped and said,

"I'd love to see the costume you made for me." Rin smiled and then showed me an APPEND costume that Ms. Megurine had mentioned. It was composed of a white, sleeveless top that wrapped around the back, black gloves that stretched and covered the third finger on both my hands, and finally sheer, black pants that left me barefoot. A necklace with a treble-clef sign was lying right next to the costume. A pair of angel wings were to be affixed onto the back. I smiled, in spite of myself.

"You can try it on if you want. I have to go practice World's End Dancehall with Lenka. You can come watch if you want, after you finish changing." I nodded and began changing. The clothes fit me snugly. I was suddenly thankful that my dance wasn't so complicated… I'd probably be strangled to death with what I was wearing right now if I had a complicated dance. I fixed the treble clef necklace onto my neck and walked outside, where Rin and Lenka were both singing,

 _At the boundary lines mixed with jokes,  
a little farther ahead of the stairs,  
there is nothing good there at all, huh?  
Shall I try to guide you instead?_

 _Are you going to dance terribly  
and stumble on the top of the altar?  
I'm sure people will be dazzled senseless, though,  
so what do you say, together right here!_

The high-pitched voice has filled up this room,  
swirling around some disgusting meanings.  
Of course there is nothing good at all,  
so now let's scream it out with all our strength!

 _"The meaning tied to those short phrases,  
the reason for hating someone you've never met,  
no matter how hard I look, I can't find them._

Getting angry despite being shy,  
laughing with head lowered,  
they are all, in any case, boring!"

 _Shall we dance with some hop steps?  
Let's go "one two" in a small corner of this world.  
Enjoy fully this dizzy feeling  
of the world's end._

They danced again, Lenka facing the front, and then spinning backwards, before Rin spun around and thrusted out her right hand. They twirled as the music played. Ms. Megurine looked extremely happy watching the two dance. And then when the teacher saw me wearing the APPEND costume, she said,

"It looks wonderful on you, Kaiko-chan. You remind me of someone else who wore this." I tipped my head to the side and asked,

"What does that mean?" Ms. Megurine simply smiled. A secretive, slightly mischievous smile.

"You might find out later on." She continued to watch the performance. I sighed before I was called to dance with the costume on. (Lenka and Rin didn't have theirs, they were still being worked on…)

 _I hate being alone,_

 _especially without you_

 _Cause my soul remains empty_

 _and I simply melt to nothing_

 _And I dream bout the days that I normally_

 _spend with you_

 _And I reminisce moments_

 _I could never throw away!_

 _To sing without you is_

 _impossible for me_

 _as you give me the reason_

 _and the songs I need to sing!_

 _So from that day on_

 _my feelings overflew just for you_

 _patiently I'm waiting for you to_

 _call me!_

I lifted up my arms and then twirled my arms before they came to a rest at my side and I shifted my feet side to side.

 _I don't care where I am_

 _just as long as I'm with you_

 _and my digital heart_

 _will wonder what to do_

 _please just sweep_

 _me away_

 _like a gale force of wind_

 _and my heart will return_

 _from its deja vu!_

Everyone cheered as they watched me dance around, and I smiled, and gave a cheeky wave at them.

[...]

Snow-san could sense that soon, it would be spring. He knew that he could only watch Kaiko for so long before he disappeared. He didn't despair, however. The scarf that he was wearing could be given to Kaiko, and that would be a calling card for him… she need only place it on a new snowman for him to appear again.

He didn't understand how he knew that, but he just… knew. Welp, that confused him like hell, but it was indeed true. He smiled suddenly, despite himself.

Kaiko could do it, he was sure. Kaiko would survive a long winter, and make it to the spring.

* * *

 **Well, Snow-san does some reflecting, the scarf is important, songs and songs. If you want to find the dance that Lenka and Rin are supposed to do, search up "World's End Dancehall" on YouTube and click the one made by googoo888. Except Miku and Luka are replaced by Lenka and Rin. If you want the dance Kaiko is doing, search up "Electric Angel Miku" and click on the one by PlayerAuditore.**

 **The APPEND costume is basically just a Miku Append costume in blue for Kaiko. I have no originality!**

 **Well, check out my Smule if you want ( warriorlubber) and also Undertalia (if you want) and Guardianluver out!**

 **Hope you don't mind shameless advertising. Also! I am grounded until next Thursday… so story updates will be slow. However, I will still be working… behind the scenes.**

 **I am sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Snowman**

* * *

 _In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder,  
I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance._

 _I'm having a nightmare, so please wake me up quickly._  
 _Everything begins from something minuscule, doesn't it?_  
 _If I were asked where I'd like to go, I won't know the answer,_  
 _for I am lost and missing because I am being allured by the beautiful night._

Len began dancing around, twirling. Lenka began laughing. Len pressed the PAUSE button and glared at Lenka, who immediately covered her mouth, but a giggle escaped her lips and caused Len to tackle his sister. Mikuo came over and yelled,

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Shut it! Shut it! Shut it!" Rin repeated, smacking Mikuo. "Bloodshed and blunt force trauma is a downer."

"Aw, c'mon, you're no fun…" Mikuo said. "You're not usually bitter."

"I have to sing Drop Pop Candy with you, who would be happy?!"

"Ms. Megurine thought it was the best pairing between the both of us," Mikuo sighed. "It's not my fault, geezus, woman!"

"Oi, oi, Mikuo time for you to sing!" Lenka screamed.

 _Mirror, Mirror, Mr. Mirror…_

"Kaiko, how's your routine doing?"

"Fine," I said, busy drawing. "I could do better but…" I emitted a loud yawn. Lenka laughed.

"Laziness is great, Kaiko. Feel proud of yourself."

"Mm…" I dozed off.

[...]

 _Umbrella by your side, it's raining_

 _but you close it tight._

Rin sang the first verse and then Mikuo joined in equally peppy,

" _ **And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through**_

 _Those heels that you like are soaking_

 _but is that alright?_

The music chirped.

 _Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last_

 _Come on let's try, dye it blue and_

 _change it up from the past_

 _reflecting up from a puddle_

 _but then gone in a flash_

 _Is that the most that you can see_

 _or wanted to dream?_

 _But look around!_

 _ **Dance up and down!**_

 _The world is now_

 _ **still going round!**_

 _Just feel it pound!_

 _ **We're skyward bound!**_

Both of them sang at once,

 _ **Move at the top speed of sound!**_

 _Riding to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_

 _ **Do-do-doo-do**_

 _Oh-oh, oooo_

 _Since you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_

 _ **Do-do-doo-do**_

 _Every day, every day is alright._

 _Taking it step by step, our love is growing red_

 _Need me more, need you more_

 _You fall down seven more times_

 _I'll be there seven eight nine!_

 _As we keep trying we'll find_ _ **we're always singing the same tune!**_

They posed and then the music continued. Rin jabbed Mikuo in the chest. They got into a little squabble while Lenka continued laughing. I smiled.

"Don't laugh!" Mikuo yelled, punching the PAUSE button on the stereo. "This isn't anything funny!"

"It is!" Lenka screamed, hugging her stomach. "Holy frickin shit, it's the most hilarious…" She couldn't continue.

"Shut your frickin mouth, Lenka, we're in a school!"

Ms. Megurine looked like she didn't care. After all, she must have seen a lot. Of cursing, not singing.

[...]

"Snow-san, I'm here!"

"Ah, Kaiko!" Snow-san smiled brightly.

 _That's like Kaito's smile!_ I realized. I smiled back. Snow-san smiled again before leading me back home.

"Bye, Kaiko-chan." He grasped my hand and then looked at me. "I hope that when I'm gone, you'll remember me." My heart pounded suddenly, blood rushing to my ears. He knew it too. He would be gone when the weather was warmer.

"Oh. I will," I said. _But… you'll be gone and I won't be able to make another person like you!_

"Thank you, Kaiko-chan." Snow-san released my hand. "That's what I needed to hear."

I entered the house, closing the door behind me.

[...]

"What?! A phone call from Kaito nii-chan?!" I cried. " _Really?_ " Akaiko smiled, and then handed me the cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked, pressing the phone to my ear. Suddenly, a voice that I knew rather well bombarded my ears.

" _Kaiko! It's been so long!_ " Kaito screamed. That voice… it seemed so close, I wanted to find Kaito and hug him, but then again I realized hugging a phone would just look odd. Kaito told me, " _Nigaito said you joined the Chorus Club. Good for you, I was hoping you'd get into singing. After all, your big bro here became very successful with singing!"_

"I know, Kaito, and thank you," I said, smiling happily.

" _No problem, Kaiko… also… if anything magical has happened to you, I'm sure you could turn that into a song, too… just a hint from your big bro."_

* * *

 **DOES KAITO KNOW SOMETHING?**

 **but anyway, I am back you frickin stud muffins! woot woot! i'm going to go out of my schedule for a little while to update some that have a weird update.**

 **anyway…**

 **guardianluver out whoo**

 **also drop pop candy**

 **nuff said.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Snowman**

* * *

"Uh… really, Kaito? Thanks!" I gulped. _Does he know what happened to me?_ My mind wondered. But he laughed suddenly and then he said,

" _Whoops, Kaiko. This thing's almost outta battery, so I'm gonna have to end it here. See you!"_ Click. I smiled despite myself and handed the phone back to Akaiko, who said,

"Isn't it nice talking to Kaito?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Then I realized what song I could write. I just had to hope that Len's song Snowman was stupid enough so I could rewrite the entire thing…

[…]

I woke up to hear the beeping of an alarm clock that I had set for myself. I groaned, rolling back and forth before realizing we had practice today. I leaped out of bed and into the shower, and then almost just as quickly jumped out and then I realized I was heading out of the door with bread in my mouth.

 _How cliché._

I arrived at Lenka's house to hear music. The song _Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo_ was playing and then I cocked my head to the side and then almost burst into laughter when Rin and Mikuo were trying to dance as Italy did on the screen. They both held remotes in one hand and then I asked,

"Are you guys playing Just Dance?" Lenka stifled a laugh before replying breathlessly,

"Yeppers. We're having some fun before we start singing. Lucky you made it on time. Len challenged me to do Watch Me Whip, Watch Me Nae Nae."

"I do _not_ and I am _glad I did not_ see that," I said. Len laughed.

"You are." And then I realized why I felt like a question was forming in the back of my brain. I quickly said,

"Hey, Len, you're gonna be singing Snowman, right?"

"Yeah. Why the question?"

"Can I see the lyrics for it?! I want to… see if I can rewrite it. You don't have to credit me, obviously, but…" I trailed off and Len laughed.

"Of course you can." He slipped a piece of paper into my hand. I looked at it and gave a sigh of relief. It just talked about snow and hats and scarves. Thank gods I could rewrite it. I sat down and pulled out a pencil and started writing.

" _I want to be with you"  
_ _Someone's wish brings me to life  
_ _The one time a year, the magic of winter  
_ _I can begin to move, I am a snowman_

 _I was born in the snowing night  
_ _I was made by a broom as my right hand with a bucket hat  
_ _Now, what are you doing here?_ _A boy said "I lied to my mom"  
_ _and began to cry  
_ _My whiteness is from now,  
_ _it can remove the darkness in your heart  
_ _I'm staying with you  
_ _His lies rolled over, grew bigger and hardened  
_ _Those aren't broken with punching and kicking  
_ _A ringing bell and a freezing scarf  
_ _I tried to smile to encourage your cold face  
_ _But I cannot with my fake eyes_

I found it curious that my hands were moving so quickly, that I seemed to know exactly what to write. Then I realized… _I've heard this song before._

 _In my dreams._

[…]

Snow-san felt the weather growing warmer, he'd touch his arm and it felt softer than usual, he knew he didn't have long. Kaiko would be fine without him, he knew that. She had a strong and sure spirit, but before he could officially disappear, he had to see Kaito…

Somehow, he knew him and yet he didn't. Confusing, his mind chided himself. But it was and it wasn't at the same time, because Kaiko had infused almost all that she knew about her brother into him, but yet again he _wasn't_ Kaito.

He looked up and saw 'The Shion Residence' written. He rang the doorbell. A voice said, _welcome to the Shion residence, how may we help you?_

"I need to see Kaito Shion." The person behind gave a strangled gasp and then said, _of course, he'll be coming out in a moment… please wait._

Snow-san felt a quiver of unease, but he quickly banished it from his mind. He wanted to know who his creator based him off of. Soon, however, a blue-haired man that seemed to flow with energy came over and then his eyes widened.

"Wow. Are you me?" Kaito asked. Snow-san gave a smile and said,

"You sister loves you. And I am a representation of… you. So tell me, what are you like?"

Kaito laughed.

"For one thing, I can tell I'm not that dense." His face faded into a worried expression. "Hey. Is Kaiko alright? I haven't talked to her in forever, and yet I can tell somehow that she might not be happy."

"She created me out of loneliness, you see," Snow-san outstretched his hands. "And poured everything that she knew about _you_ into me."

"Kaiko did that? Hm," Kaito laughed. "That's my sister. Have you been taking good care of her?"

"Yeah, I think I have," Snow-san scratched his head. "But I have something to ask of you…"

"Yeah? Spill."

"It's-"

* * *

 **CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

 **ANYWAY**

 **GUARDIANLUVER IS VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT PROJECTS ARE DUE AND I AM STRESSED OUT LIKE… DON'T DO METAPHORS**

 **ANYWAY**

 **I'M OUT**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**

 **OAO** _  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Snowman**

* * *

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa panda!_

I looked at what Lenka and Rin were dancing to. "Nii Hao Chuugoku?" I asked. "Why're you guys dancing to that?"

"Because it's got a nice beat!" laughed Lenka. "Want to join us, Kaiko-chan?"

"Yeah, no thank you…" I said sheepishly. "Personally, I think you guys look better dancing like that than me…"

"Really? That's such a compliment!" Lenka chuckled, ruffling my blue hair. I gave a groan of frustration and then I began wondering… _what happened to Snow-san? He never came home that night. I wonder if he's going to be okay out in the world!_

[…]

"Hey buddy, if you're really me, I guess you must be pretty _chill,_ huh?" Kaito chuckled. Snow-san gave a slight smile and then he said,

"I guess we're both pretty ice-cool."

They both gave each other a high-five for their horrible puns. Kaito sighed and then finally he said,

"You're a snowman, right?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you so worried about Kaiko? She has nothing, and I mean _nothing_ to do with you…" Kaito ran a hand through his hair again.

"I do know that she has nothing to do with me, but I find that I care anyway!" Snow-san threw his arms in the air. "Isn't that crazy?"

"It is! But then again, we're all crazy, so that's cool!" Kaito gave a thumbs-up. Snow-san gave a frustrated sigh and then Kaito realized something. "But if you're really made of snow, won't you disappear? Kaiko will be all alone…"

"That's why I came. I wanted to propose… something to you." Snow-san removed the scarf and then he said, "If you find something that's of worth to you and put it on here, the essence will go inside and my spirit… which is a lot like yours, can be preserved."

"That's crazy. But I guess that works," Kaito said. He went inside the house for a moment before coming back out with… a tub of ice cream.

"What the heck? Isn't this a bit like cannibalism?"

"I'm sorry, I love ice cream. Not a crime, I swear." He scooped up some and then dolloped it on Snow-san's scarf. With a loud sucking sound, the scarf absorbed the ice cream and then Kaito just stared at the scarf.

"It just absorbed the ice cream. What the heck?"

"I'm sorry, the scarf does that. Did I mention that?" Snow-san tugged at the scarf and then he said, "Although I think we're okay now. No more needing to dollop ice cream on my scarf."

"Yeah, I can get why you'd be uncomfortable. Anyway, so when it's spring you're going to melt, aren't you?" Kaito asked, furrowing his brow. Snow-san nodded slightly and said,

"Uh, yeah. That's what snow does. Melt."

"Well, take care of her, okay? Until the spring comes, I hope she's going to be happy. Or else… that's going to be trouble for you, buddy."

"We don't need to go Yandere on me."

"Sorry."

* * *

 **Sorry about the tininess of this chapter, I wanted to upload something.**

 **Bye-bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Snowman**

* * *

"Um, dude, you don't need to go that far," Snow-san laughed slightly. "I won't harm Kaiko, I can assure you of that."

"Thanks. I just needed to hear it, that's all," Kaito said, and then slammed an open hand into Snow-san's back. "If you do anything bad to Kaiko, I'm definitely going to have your hide! No pressure!"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" Snow-san yelped. "Why are you doing that? And besides, you won't have my hide in the spring! I'll have melted into…" He took Kaito's water bottle and then shook it.

"Oh, sorry… must be a sore spot to discuss?" Kaito asked sheepishly.

"Yes, it is a horrible sore spot," Snow-san sighed. "Anyway, you're considered forgiven, okay?"

"Thanks, buddy!" Kaito patted Snow-san on the back and then Snow-san coughed slightly, hacking up ice balls.

"What the heck? That your version of-"

"Shut up, shut up, -cough-" Snow-san coughed loudly and then he stopped, thumping his chest.

"Take care of Kaiko, okay? Tell her I send my love," Kaito said. "And tell her that she doesn't have to worry about us, okay? We're fine."

"I guess I could tell her that… but that's only if I can even make it back. It took a toll to even make it over here."

"You sure you're okay? We can-" Kaito tried to speak before Snow-san interrupted.

"I'm fine, okay? I don't want this to be stressing you out."

Kaito looked sort of offended.

"You calling me an old man?"

"What the hell?! How do you get that out of 'I don't want this to be stressing you out'?!" Snow-san looked like he was going to flip out.

"I'm just kidding, kidding," laughed Kaito. "I'm not old. I'm still seventeen and coming."

"… … … Yeah, bye." Snow-san waved once and then he disappeared.

[…]

"I'm worried…" I said aloud. And then Lenka turned to me and asked,

"What are you worried about?"

"Huh? Nothing…"

"You just said you were worried, Kaiko."

"Worried about nothing. Just saying that I'm worried to get it off my chest." I was starting to become an excellent liar. I knew that should worry me, but I had much more to think about and becoming a liar… well, I could fix that.

Right?

"Look, Ms. Megurine wants us to practice again. Wanna stick around and watch?"

They were going to sing World's End Dancehall.

"No thanks."

"If you don't want to watch us, at least practice at home by yourself. Wait, no. You're going to perform for us your song, Electric Angel."

"What?!" I yelped. "How do you come up with that situation in just…?" I checked my watch. "Two minutes?!"

"Yes, you're going to perform, Kaiko. It's the only way to overcome stage fright." She patted me on the back. "Besides, you've got an excellent voice and you're adorable, it'll work out."

 _I love to sing, especially if it is for you_

 _Yet the reason is not merely because I'm made to function that way_

 _You always said that you really liked my voice_

 _And it makes me so happy that I could just replay!_

 _In my database it always was the same-_

I was singing, singing to forget about the worries that Snow-san had not made it home (yet) or whether he would make it home (he had to, right?) and this growing crush on Le- (who says I have a crush?)

And then it hit me. Did Snow-san-?! Now, now, Kaiko, you're getting ahead of yourself, he definitely didn't- _he definitely did._

That went on for a while, but after this conversation with my own conscious was over, I had gathered the following information:

One: Snow-san had left to go to Kaito's for an unknown reason.

Two: He's a snowman, he's got his ways, and he'll make it home.

Three: Wow… I have a crush on Len.

I didn't believe myself when I admitted the last part, but another part of my brain laughed loudly and obnoxiously when I finally let it slip. And this was all while I was singing, and then when I ended, everybody gave me applause, and while I was red-faced and sweaty, I felt glad.

Nobody would know about the conversation I had about any of this, and Len wouldn't know about the secret crush that I had on him.

"Alright everybody! The spring concert will be in one month," said Ms. Megurine. "Also, lucky you! Valentine's is coming up!"

"Cool!" Rin said. "Isn't that-"

"Yes, and then afterwards in March there is White Day. So, chop-chop, everybody! Practice hard and then comes the big day!" Ms. Megurine dismissed us and we left, chattering about Valentine's.

Usually I might've joined in at a time like this, but this time I brooded silently.

 _Where are you, Snow-san? Are you okay?_

 _Are you hurt?_

 _Or worse…_

 _Are you dead?_

* * *

 **Silly Kaiko, snowmen don't die. They melt. Into useless piles of snow.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed…**

 **Bye~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Snowman**

 _Welcome backy wacky! I'm one crazy person, yeah? Yeah._

* * *

I was sitting down, looking out the window while Lenka and the others were goofing around. I had forgotten my lunch and my stomach rumbled hungrily. Len noticed this.

"Didn't you bring your lunch, Kaiko?"

"I forgot it at home," I answered gloomily. "I don't want to buy the school's lunch, so I'm just gonna have to starve till I get home…"

"But school doesn't end for another four hours, and today is school cleanup day, did you forget?" Len asked, worried. "Here, you can have some of my lunch." He pushed a container of rice balls to me. "You have to eat to keep your strength up for singing."

I murmured a thank you and shoved a rice ball into my mouth, chewing it, savoring the taste of it. My mind wandered to Snow-san, wondering if he would come back at all, and wondering if he was okay. Lenka noticed me thinking and said,

"Yo, Kaiko. You doing okay there? Is your head in the clouds?" she joked.

"Shut up." I swallowed my bite and said, "I'm just wondering about the concert, that's all. I can't wait to hear you and Rin."

"We're not that good," Lenka said modestly. "It's you who's the best, Kaiko."

"Me? I'm not that good," I said. "I barely just got started singing." I reached for another rice ball, swallowing it down in one gulp.

"Kaiko, you don't have to be modest," Mikuo said, laughing. "You really are good. Your 'Electric Angel' is probably the best I've ever seen." He picked an octopus sausage with his chopsticks and popped it in his mouth.

"How are your sisters?" I asked warily. "They coming back?"

"To see the concert," Mikuo sighed moodily. "I tried to persuade them but they said they were going to come."

"I see…" my face paled.

"Don't be afraid of them," Mikuo said. "That's what they want you to do. Be afraid of them. You need to show them that you aren't."

"I can't help it. My sisters never told me how to avoid being bullied," I said.

"Ah, whatever, it's not that hard," Len said. "Just look 'em in the eye and say, 'I do not like what you're doing and if you continue to do it I'm not afraid to report you and kick you in the-'"

He was silenced by a smack to the head by Rinto.

"Do you want her to get in trouble for threatening the bully? Of course, the reporting part is fine, but kicking them wherever is just not gonna work, man."

"Rrgh, whateves, Rinto."

"Where in the almighty hell did you learn to talk like that, Len?"

"Your sister."

" _Rinnnnnnn…."_

"Heheheheh!" Rin giggled. "Len-kyun makes for a good cross-dressing guy."

[...]

Snow-san was walking down the street, and finally when he looked up, he saw the female Shion residence. He smiled softly. He had found it. Now he had to wait for Kaiko…

Something dripping down his sleeve caught his attention. His eyes widened. It was… a drop of water. Was he melting? He knew that it was growing warmer… but this wasn't natural, it was too soon.

 _But it's global warming,_ Snow-san muttered in his mind. _I'm not going to be able to stay here for much longer._

 _I'm going to have to do what I can._

[...]

It was a loud cacophony of noise and singing and music during rehearsal. Mikuo and Len were going to sing a different song called 'Matryoshka'. Mikuo could sing quite convincingly like a girl so Ms. Megurine determined they were to sing 96Neko & VipTenchou's version of Matryoshka.

But it included bloomers… Ms. Megurine told us to stay and watch the performance. (Mikuo is bold and Len is italics, and bold italics is both of them. Listen to the song as you see the lyrics)

 **Hey, Len-kyun**

 _What?_

 **Bloomers are the best, right?**

 _What?!_

 **Yeah, bloomers. Wanna wear one?**

 _Wearing one is a little… oh, but I like seeing them though!_

 **Is that so? Then these are my favorite pair of bloomers! Wanna try em on? Huh? Could it be that you're a panty lover and not a bloomer lover?**

 _Uh… yes! That's right! I love panties, so I can't wear bloomers…_

 **Oh really? Then I have this pair of bloomers that look like-**

 _1234! AHAHAHAH!_

 **Bloomers!**

 _Never._

 **Blooooooooomerrrrrssss-**

 _No wayyyyyyyyyy!_

 **I'm starting!**

 _Okay!_

 **Stupid message is way overplanned, delivered or not I just don't give a damn** _(hai hai!)_

 **Pretty sure I've always been this way** _(assore!)_

 **Just one crazy patchwork matryoshka!**

 _Dokkoisho, dokkoisho!_

 **Dokkoisho, dokkoisho!**

 _Dokkoisho, dokkoisho!_

 **Dokkoisho, dokkoisho!**

 _Headaches make this shit flow from my brain_

 _Time's moving on but the clock reads the same_ **(hai hai!)**

 _I'd prefer that this not get around_ **(assore!)**

 _Folks don't like to hear that the world is upside down_ **(Dokkoisho, dokkoisho!)**

 _Ah, I'm broken_

 _Or that's what they'd like to tell me anyway_

 _I wanna know what's_

 _Deep deep down inside!_

 **Hey, hey, could you maybe play it again?**

 **Kalinka, malinka, snapping the bowstring**

 _I can't seem to sing the right key_

 _Passing it to Mikuo!_

 **Oh? Eh?**

 _ **Loud and clearly, 524**_

 _ **Freud? Keloid? Strike the piano**_

 _ **Soon you'll laugh at everything**_

 _ **Dancing faster like an idiot with me!**_

 **Dokkoisho, dokkoisho!**

 **Dokkoisho, dokkoisho!**

 _Dokkoisho, dokkoisho!_

 **Dokkoisho, dokkoisho! Assore!**

 _Assore!_

 **Assore!**

 _Assore! Ah, ehh?_

 **Clap, clap, clapping our childish hands**

 **Try to keep a beat we don't understand**

 **And I can't be asked to give a rat's A**

 **Weather's getting colder, colder everyday**

 _ **See no!**_

 _ **How about we have a rendezvous?**_

 _ **A rendezvous? Just a rendezvous?**_

 _ **How about an adventure for just us two?**_

 _ **We will hold each other's hands, 1 2 1 2!**_

 _Ah, I'm so pissed_

 _Using both my hands to keep it all inside_

 _I'm gonna blow it_

 _Empty out my mind_

 _ **Hai hai!**_

 **Um hey listen, listen, it's important**

 **Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch me would you?**

 _I can't seem to steady myself_

 _Maybe we should do something else instead?_

 _ **Hurts, it hurts me, but I won't cry**_

 _ **Parade? Marade? Play it again then**_

 _ **Wait, you tell me, just a second!**_

 _ **Don't, don't you make me separate from you!**_

 _How about we have a rendezvous?_

 **A rendezvous? Just a rendezvous?**

 _How about an adventure for just us two?_

 **We will hold each other's hands!**

 _Panties!_

 **Bloomers!**

 **Drinking heavily**

 **Singing out of key**

 **Every day you see, I'm one crazy Matryoshka!**

 **Hey, hey, could you maybe play it again?**

 **Kalinka? Malinka? Snapped like a bowstring**

 **Tell me, tell me, what should I do?**

 **This feeling's kinda pulled one over me**

 _EEEEEEEEE-_

 _ **Loud and clearly, 5 2 4**_

 _ **Freud? Keloid? Struck like a keyboard**_

 _ **Laughing at most everything!**_

 _ **Soon, soon, we won't be dancing anymore!**_

 _ **Chu, chu, chu, chu, oiyah yahyahyahyah, ayahahaha~**_

 _ **Chu, chu, chu, chu, oiyah yahyahyahyah, ayahahaha~**_

 _*coughs*_

 **Len, you alright there? Wanna try on some bloomers?**

 _I'm fine. What do you mean, wanna try on bloomers?_

 **Allow me to explain! Bloomers are necessary during the point of physical education as they are necessary sports shorts that will-**

 _Okay, okay, I've had enough, thanks for collaborating with me, Mikuo!_

 **Ah, ah, my pleasure. Hey won't you try on a bloomer for m-**

 _No, I won't._

I laughed slightly, and then when I looked out the window…

"Snow-san?"

* * *

 **OH YES, THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Snowman**

 _WELCOME BACK-_

* * *

"Alrighty everybody!" Ms. Megurine chirped. "The concert will be very, VERY soon, so please get prepared and suited for it! Anyway, great job, Len and Mikuo! You'll definitely be singing Matryoshka during the concert!"

"Take that!" Mikuo laughed. "You'll be wearing bloomers soon enough, Len!"

"Oh heck no!" Len said. "I'm not going to be wearing your damn bloomers, no way in hell!" Mikuo winked.

"Someday I bet you will!" He chuckled and ran away. Len fumed and then stormed after Mikuo. I chuckled slightly, and then I looked out the window. Snow-san was still there…! Lenka looked at me.

"Why are you looking out the window, Kaiko? Are you seeing ghosts?" She did spooky fingers.

"Oh shut up…" I sighed. "It's nothing…" I looked outside again to find that Snow-san had disappeared. I frowned slightly, but I looked at Lenka and then she said,

"Hey, Kaiko-chan, if anything's wrong, don't hesitate to tell people." She patted me very hard on the back and then she walked off. I watched her go and then Snow-san jumped in, hitting the ground with a thump.

He smiled.

"Hey there, Kaiko."

I glared at him. "Where have you been this entire time? You worried me so much when you didn't come home!"

"I was visiting a very important person," said Snow-san. "That's why I was gone for a while.

"Who is this 'very important person' you're speaking of?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Your brother," said Snow-san. "We had a lovely, nice chat with each other." He patted me hard on the shoulder.

"You talked…" My eyes teared up. "With Kaito? I-is he okay?"

"He's perfectly fine," Snow-san said. "He's even concerned for you."

I smiled. "That's Kaito for you."

Snow-san smiled at me before he took off his scarf. "Here, Kaiko. I want you to have this."

"Your scarf?" I asked, taking it from him.

"Yes, my scarf," Snow-san said softly. "It's very important, and that's why I want you to take it."

"But my brother always valued his scarf and never gave it to others…" I said. "So you should keep yours, okay?"

"No, Kaiko. Take it." Snow-san shoved it into my hands and I weighed it in my hands. It felt strangely heavy…

"What the heck is this even made out of?" I asked Snow-san. Snow-san smiled.

"Regular scarf material." He winked.

I looked at him uncertainly.

"Are you sure? This is really heavy…"

He smiled.

"It's just a very special scarf that I want you to take care of."

With that, he disappeared, leaving me alone.

[…]

The next day was uneventful for the beginning. I sat with my friends, busily eating while Lenka conked Rinto on the head with her water bottle and Mikuo was trying to persuade Len to try on some bloomers (it was still a resounding no) when all of a sudden, two rather familiar figures came up to us.

I narrowed my eyes.

Miku and MiKou… what were they doing here…? I thought that they had transferred away from this school…

MiKou crossed her arms.

"Well, well, if it isn't the b**** and her posse," MiKou sneered. Lenka gripped a fist.

"Watch your language," Lenka snarled, getting up. "And what are _you_ doing here? I thought that you transferred to another school, both you and your miserable excuse for a twin."

"I thought we'd just pay a visit," Miku giggled. "And luckily my twin always agrees with me."

Both of them exchanged an 'omigod we're so smart' look before turning back to us.

"And anyway, we just heard about your little concert," Miku said. "And still, Mikuo, I can't believe your nerve. Why are you, like, even here with these losers still? You should be registered to the same school as us instead of hanging out with them." Miku turned her glare onto us and sniffed.

Mikuo gritted his teeth.

"I'm not the same as you," Mikuo said, standing up. "So, I'm sorry that I don't want to come with you." The tension between them was almost electric.

And then, Miku and MiKou both exchanged glances before Miku said,

"You're gonna watch your back. Especially you." Miku looked at me. "I know that you don't belong here, anyway." She beckoned to her sibling and then the both of them stormed off together.

Mikuo sighed.

"Geezus, it's hard to believe all three of us are related, even…"

"Wait you guys are related?!" Lenka said, turning to face Mikuo.

"Hahaha, very funny. You should've already figured out by the names, anyway." Mikuo gestured to himself. "Unfortunately, our parents have a lack of inspiration when coming to names."

I was still reeling at the threat that Miku had tossed on me.

She knows I don't belong?

Or was she just trying to say she knew something about Snow-san, but she didn't want to mention it in front of the others?

* * *

 **Welp, I'm sorry for the lack of updates**

 **Mostly because I've been struggling with some minor depression**

 **Mostly because I was just sitting there telling myself I'm a piece of shit**

 **Anyway, I'll try to remain active on this website**

 **Also, you might expect a Hetaoni fanfiction**

 **;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Snowman**

 _We're leaping into a small arc that shows the Vocaloids in some action, mainly some singing action._

* * *

The spring concert was coming really, really soon, according to Ms. Megurine. So she had us practicing our songs repeatedly, and then one day while we were practicing, Ms. Megurine called us all together for a very shocking announcement.

"Okay everyone, gather round, gather round! I have an important announcement to make. I've booked you for a short performance in two days. However, they have booked you for some songs you might not have heard of before," said Ms. Megurine. "They also sent some costumes for you…" she handed us some bundles of clothes.

"What?! A performance at the last minute notice?!" Rin screamed. "We haven't even arrived at the summer concert and you drop this on us?!"

"A good pop star knows how to improvise at the last minute. I've left you with the instrumentals and names of a couple songs that you might find interesting. Good luck!" Ms. Megurine winked and then disappeared. We all stared at each other dumbstruck before immediately turning to the music.

"Ayano's Theory of Happiness…" I read. "Headphone Actor. Kagerou Daze. Summertime Record. Konoha's State of the World. Outer Science. Mekakushi Code. Shounen Brave. Yobanashi Deceive… and plenty of other assorted songs…" I sighed.

"The costumes are _cosplay!_ " Rin said. "They're handmade, it seems…" She held up one of the outfits. "This belongs to the person who's gonna sing Yobanashi Deceive… if we do at all, that's to say." I breathed a sigh. "Come on, let's try and get some songs down."

"Hey, Kaiko, you're perfect for this costume…" Lenka said, showing me a costume. "The character's name is _Ene._ She looks a lot like you, don't you think?"

"Well…" I stared at the picture. "We both do have blue hair… but I don't think I could wear that outfit-"

"Only one way to find out! You're going to sing Ene's Cyber Journey while wearing it!" Lenka shoved the package into my chest and I stared at her.

"W-why?!"

"Because you should burst out of that timid shell of yours and sing this bouncy song." Lenka grinned. "Rinto can be Hibiya, because your hairstyles look the same."

"Fuck you."

"Profanity watch, assface."

"Watch yours!" Rinto slapped Lenka with a brick. Where did it even come from, we all ask? Nobody knows and Rinto isn't going to explain.

Lenka and Rinto went into battle against each other until Mikuo came and pushed them apart.

"Okay, stop, stop…" Mikuo coughed. "We're supposed to be singing, right?"

[…]

On the day of the concert, I poked my head out to almost gasp in shock. Actually, I did. And then Lenka grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back.

"Don't panic!" She was wearing a Hiyori costume with a black shirt and a pink apron-like thing over it. "I will _not_ be dragging your fainted body over!"

"What? I'm not gonna faint," I said. "I'm just gonna… collapse with shock."

"Yeah and that's totally great for me now _get your ass here,"_ Lenka said, grabbing my collar, dragging me in. I gulped, adjusting my pigtails.

"You look like you're about to keel over and fall on your face," Lenka tsked. "Just calm down. It'll be over soon."

Ms. Megurine had gotten on the stage and she had tapped the microphone. The noisy audience died down and then she said in a clear voice, "Welcome all! I hope you enjoy the show, my students have been working very hard~

"Alright, our first singer is Lenka, singing _Kagerou Daze, or Heat Haze Daze._ Everybody give our singer a big round of applause!"

Everybody clapped politely and then Lenka grinned at me before running up on stage. The music began to play and then Lenka sang in a clear voice,

 _August 15_ _th_ _at 12:30 noon I don't see a cloud above_

 _The sun is shining down, what a pretty day_

 _So sick of this summer heat I cant beat away the haze_

 _the rays are giving way_

 _And spending all of my time having conversations sitting next to you_

" _Hey but I, don't really like the summertime"_

 _And as you were petting on that cat you said such a daring thing_

 _right from under your breath_

 _Ah, and as that cat had ran away_

 _You tried to chase it in the end_

 _Jumping right out in front of a_

 _traffic light that poured a shade of red bright red_

 _Crashing in and breaking you to bits_

 _That truck a heard a scream a little bit too late_

 _Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair_

 _I breathe in a gulp of air and just cant take it_

 _Are these lies? The heat is mocking me_

" _What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"_

 _And with the blue of sky I hear singing crickets cry and_

 _fall right back into another dark sleep_

 _Sitting up in my bed I could hear ticking clocks the shock_

 _will mock my ever ringing head_

 _I look to see the time_

 _August 14_ _th_ _at 12 something noon I don't see a cloud above_

 _The sun is shining down_

" _Hey but I…I really have to wonder why_

 _Because in the dream I had last night we sat in the_

 _same old park we are sitting at now_

" _Hey, I think the two of us should leave."_

 _But stepping slightly off the path, their heads turned-up towards sky and were gaping pointing struggling to keep away a scream_

 _Stabbing holes and splitting you in two,_

 _the beam made seam as it fell straight from the sky_

 _Ringing an old wind chime and shaking a passerby then filling the air until they hit those park trees_

 _Are these lies? The heat is mocking me_

" _Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!"_

 _Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile_

 _Endlessly I see that over heated haze_

 _And again the laughing will repeat on through the days_

 _You've been dying for the past ten years_

 _We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear_

 _But a story is a story all the same_

 _And today, like any, has an ending so to say_

 _Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day_

 _Crashing in and hitting me instead you_

 _I pushed you aside to nearly dodge a truck_

 _Blood dripping everywhere and choking my smell of hair_

 _You breathe in a gulp of air and just cant take it_

 _Are these lies? I haven't heard him say_

" _What you see is exactly what your gonna get"_

 _Maybe this summer day has finally gone away_

 _But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now_

 _August 14_ _th_ _and sitting alone on a bed a girl awakes repeating just the same_

 _Muttering again_

" _Guess I failed again.." as she sat all alone_

 _and held a cat still cradled in her arms_

The music played for a bit longer and then the song ended and there was a loud smattering of applause.

"Thank you, Lenka! Up next is Kaiko, singing _Ene's Cyber Journey!_ "

* * *

 **Cliffhangers~!**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates. I'm really going to try.**

 **I have a lot on my plate right now, so I might be taking a long hiatus to get it all sorted out, but I will come back.**


	19. Chapter 19

Len gave me a good natured shove onto the stage and I stumbled, running out and the audience gave applause, before the music started and I began to dance. Slowly, I opened my mouth and I sang,

 _I was able to see the world's destruction unfolding_  
 _Because I was told I am a special case_  
 _Inside the room that was filled with the scent of formalin._

 _As if asleep, my body and mind were separated,_  
 _the cybernetic mentality was akin to lint._  
 _On the display terminal, I noticed I was quite flashy_  
 _But by the time I had realized, I had already stopped breathing._

 _Not that, not this, not those!_  
 _The sound of the instructional radio rang through the room._  
 _"I want to run away!"_  
 _My suffering opened up an unconnected door._

 _Now, the the shadow floating in the waves of E;_  
 _A friendly chatter of an inorganic character string._  
 _Like sewing a spider's web;_  
 _A fox clad in darting flames._  
 _The journey of the cybernetic desire continues,_  
 _right where the blue compass points to._  
 _Hold your breath,_  
 _Hold your breath,_  
 _Everything is just a lying truth!_

 _I'm already tired of today,_  
 _just let me sleep._

 _The idea of this world is stable at 110 degrees_  
 _But distorted logic seems to be the lasted fad._  
 _As for my favorite Channel, I'd recommend #2._

 _"Q: What kind of things do you like?"_  
 _"A: That's simple, for example the taste of people's despair."_  
 _"That's garbage, isn't it?"_

 _Well, that's fine and all,_  
 _But something like "Something's weird!"_  
 _Is pretty old-fashioned, right?_  
 _It would be better if you just died already._  
 _Even so, I continued to float here,_  
 _I've already become somehow used to this sensitivity._

 _I want to run away; the swelling hastens_  
 _I stop my breath._

 _Ah, the dream of a troy, getting loaded._

 _The patched-up Trojan horse says:_  
 _"There is no need for a meaning, as long as it's fun!"_  
 _The wall of flames start to melt in the momentum._  
 _The journey of the cybernetic desire continues,_  
 _Today too, where the blue compass leads._  
 _Who should I kill? Should I kill you?_  
 _Spinning round and round and round!_

 _The sky of E is today too calmly,_  
 _keeps on discharging 0's and 1's_  
 _The compressed and impatient heart,_  
 _Takes over the bird of lightning._  
 _The end of the journey of the cybernetic desire,_  
 _is pointed out by the blue compass._

 _On the other side of the display,_  
 _I only saw the dull you_

 _I have gotten tired of this world,_  
 _I'm going to open my eyes._  
 _To put it bluntly,_  
 _Just laugh a little bit._

Finally, I stopped singing as the music faded, and I waited for applause. The crowd applauded and my face turned bright red.

"Congrats, Kaiko! They loved you!" Lenka congratulated me as I went back into backstage. She offered me a bottle of water and I drank from it thirstily. "Maybe we'll be able to perform in live concerts someday. Like those pop stars you see on TV." Lenka shrugged. Her eyes lit up. "Come on. Once this performance is done we should all hang out."

"Um… okay," I said, gripping the water bottle. I went to my phone, texting Akaiko about what I wanted to do.

 _Of course!_ Was her reply. _Just make sure you're back… I'm so proud of you, as your big sister_

I smiled slightly, and then told Lenka,

"Akaiko said it's okay."

"Great!" Lenka clapped her hands.

[…]

After the performance was over, Lenka dragged all of us to a mall complex.

"What are we here for?" Len asked dazedly.

"To have fun, dummy." Lenka grinned. "Where should we go first?"

I looked at the tech store. "There…" I said quietly, pointing to it.

"Alright! Since you did an awesome job you get to pick something out from the shop." Lenka shoved me in before following in after me.

I looked around at the technology around me. I'd never be able to afford something like this regularly, so looking at all the electronics was basically an overwhelming experience for me. I touched one of the phones, looked at the headphones, and then my eye caught a pair of ice cream headphones. I looked at them closely.

"You want that?" Lenka's voice asked me.

I blushed. "Ah… yeah." I sighed, looking at the price tag. "It's too much money…"

"I'll buy it for you."

"Lenka, why?"

"Because you deserve it." Lenka grabbed my shoulders. "You've worked so hard and you've suffered so much and you won't even let me get a gift for you?" She took the headphones and then went over to the cashier.

I sighed, looking downwards. _Wow…_

[…]

Snow-san was frantic now. The snow was melting, but Kaiko's heart remained black…

 _What will I have to do? I promised Kaito I would help her…_

* * *

 **Lol whats this an update**


	20. an

**question- should i just delete these books? i don't really want to update them anymore nor do i like their story anymore. if you hate me because of this i understand.**

 **but please give me your opinion.**


End file.
